


As vezes, o melhor a se fazer é ficar junto

by WildFire354



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Cliche, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire354/pseuds/WildFire354
Summary: Depois de um quase fracasso em uma missão em Bind, Killjoy está ferida, estressada, cansada e agindo por impulso além de considerar que o que deu errado é sua culpa, exclusivamente. Cabe a uma barulhenta duelista tentar recolocar foco na sentinela.(Eu sou péssima com sinopse, que ódio)Btw, eu sei que muita gente se sente desconfortável em ler explícito, está demarcado aonde começa e termina, caso sinta-se assim.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	As vezes, o melhor a se fazer é ficar junto

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo, bem-vindo, queria agradecer por ter vindo até aqui ler  
> Espero que goste :3  
> O smut está demarcado, caso queira pular

Foi sorte, ela sabia disso, pura sorte que conseguiram completar aquela missão naquela cidadezinha do oriente médio, o sistema de confinamento tinha funcionado muito bem, reter três inimigos e conseguir destruir o reator com a spike foi excelente. Mas aí deu tudo errado, assim que o Brim apagou o primeiro inimigo, eles abriram a guarda enquanto protegiam a spike, sabendo que os outros dois estavam retidos, o que não se esperava era os outros dois conseguirem tirá-los de cima dos que estavam presos. Ela não podia negar que, assim que viu Brimstone cair uma certa angústia a tomou, ela achou que, dali, talvez, não teria volta, ainda mais quando um tiro alto de Operator ressoou por seu ouvido, obviamente foi aquilo que derrubou o Brim.

Pelo menos a tal de Skye, recém recrutada pela Sage, conseguiu cegar e localizar tanto a pessoa que manejava a Operator quanto outros dois inimigos, facilitando o trabalho da Jett, em derrubar mais dois, e Sage conseguir resgatar o Brim, deixando ela eliminando mais um com a Bulldog estilizada que usava e Skye com uma Phantom.

Sua perna doía enquanto andava, mas ela evitava deixar alguém ver que se apoiava nos corrimãos e paredes na ida até o laboratório. Tinha sido sorte, sorte de ter mirado na altura correta e ter pegado o inimigo de surpresa, sorte no tiro só ter pego na perna, e não ter sido mais alto, ela poderia estar na enfermaria como o Brim no momento, sendo tratada. Tinha a vantagem agora, com duas curandeiras no protocolo, Sage teria tempo de descanso e, talvez ela conseguisse organizar mais missões ao mesmo tempo.

Mancando, Killjoy abriu a porta do laboratório, olhando para o interior, garantindo se não tinha ninguém, ela precisava limpar a mente do quase fracasso que essa missão poderia ter sido, mesmo com a dor enevoando tudo, preparar mais granadas, consertar o alarmobo que agiu errado pela primeira vez em tanto tempo.

' _Mas que merda é essa?_ ' Seu pensamento era puxado para suas coisas remexidas, um robô aberto na outra bancada e a torreta aberta... Raze, só podia ser ela... Ela tinha o mesmo hábito de ficar no laboratório e não seria a primeira vez que ela mexeu nas suas coisas. Killjoy não teria tanto problema com isso, ainda mais vindo da Raze, mas não naquele dia, a dor a deixava irritadiça o suficiente para querer gritar só de ter sua chave-inglesa fora do lugar. Ela andou rápido, ou melhor, o mais rápido que podia, e sentou-se em sua cadeira, começando a trabalhar, em silêncio, em cada uma de suas invenções.

O silêncio durou por, mais ou menos, duas horas. Raze chegou cantando alto o suficiente para uma crescente dor de cabeça se instalar em Killjoy. A duelista nem tinha percebido a presença dela até ver a jaqueta pendurada e a outra mulher curvada sobre a bancada, concentrada em algo.

“Ea, Killjoy, não te vi aí. Como foi a missão? Bind, né?”. Raze é animada, difícil de lidar quando está empolgada e tudo indicava que ela estava.

“Sem muito a comentar. Foi boa”. Raze franziu o cenho a resposta, como uma das fundadoras do protocolo Valorant, Killjoy era bem conhecida entre os demais membros, geralmente bem humorada, com um humor ácido e sarcástico.

“’Tá tudo bem mesmo? Soube do Brim. Só quero saber se pos- “.

“Sim, Raze, está tudo bem, só baixamos a guarda”. Killjoy agiu de forma ríspida, mesmo o coração dando uma leve aquecida com a preocupação da outra.

“Oxe, relaxe”. Raze não ia pressionar a outra mulher, era óbvio que ela estava mal humorada. Killjoy é uma gênia, devia se culpar pela missão, pelo que aconteceu com o Brim e todo o resto.

Killjoy ouvia Raze trabalhando no Bombim enquanto cantarolava baixo, ela jogava alguns olhares para a mulher em pé com fones, sentia seu coração se aquecer nos curtos olhares, mas desviava o mais rápido que podia, preocupada em não cruzar o olhar por acidente. Tentava se concentrar, mas era impossível, a dor lhe distraía, a cabeça latejava, assim como a perna, ela ia acabar tendo que ir até a Sage, aquilo doía mais que o esperado. Num breve descuido, buscando pegar a chave de fenda, ela derrubou a sua chave inglesa, batendo em sua perna lesionada antes de ir ao chão. Ela sentiu a perna se encharcar novamente, sangrando, e bufando, furiosa, abaixou-se para pegar e sua volta foi surpreendida com o pequeno robô explodindo em sua cara.

“Scheisse!”. Ela esmurrou a mesa com força e se levantou, para sair, mas o movimento repentino e com a perna ferida sua tentativa lhe deu uma forte vertigem, que quase fez ela cair, se não fosse a Raze, sempre presente, apartando. A duelista não tirou os olhos da sentinela em nenhum momento, sempre atenta e preocupada com a gênia na bancada, e com a explosão dela, tinha certeza de que tinha algo errado e ver o sangue que manchava, de forma cada vez mais crescente, a perna esquerda foi o motivo de sua aproximação, numa hora perfeita que a duelista só precisou estender o braço.

“Eu sei, Killjoy, que tem algo errado... Deixa eu te ajudar, por favor”. Killjoy subiu o olhar e seu os castanhos cruzaram com os da duelista. Uma lágrima de frustração escorreu pelo rosto da sentinela enquanto Raze a ajudava a se endireitar.

“Foi minha culpa Raze, baixamos a guarda depois que ativei o confinamento, Brim quase morreu porque a gente achava que não tinham mais guardas, eu levei na perna por causa disso também. Skye foi quem salvou a gente, mas ela poderia ter caído também e-”.

“E por que isto seria culpa tua? Você se distraiu, acontece! Imagino que estivesse feliz pelo sucesso da tua invenção, um segundo de distração acontece até com os melhores, e tu é uma das melhores, não se aperreie por isso não”. Raze interveio, vendo o surto de ansiedade da Killjoy crescer mais e mais. Se posicionando na frente e a segurando pelos ombros, Raze a olhou nos olhos com firmeza. “Você é uma pessoa incrível, criou boa parte das coisas que a gente usa, isso inclui a Spike que a Kingdom mal sabe como lidar, tu é uma gênia, Killjoy. Tu broca em diferentes níveis acima de todo mundo aqui.”.

Killjoy sentiu seu coração se aquecer e o rosto ficar vermelho, a respiração acelerada e se deixou levar por seus instintos, diferente de diversas outras situações, ela puxou Raze pelo colarinho da camiseta para ainda mais perto, selando um beijo com firmeza, nem ela esperava isso, mas, verdade seja dita, ela talvez já tivesse vontade de fazer isso há algum tempo. Raze, por sua vez, estava perplexa, sem reação, mas, talvez, estivesse mais feliz que o esperado.

Sem uma correspondência, Killjoy se afastou, mais envergonhada ainda, sabia que não devia ter se deixado pelos instintos, Raze não tinha lhe correspondido, tinha errado seus cálculos... De novo. Firmando a perna ruim no chão ela se afastou o mais rápido que ela poderia, saindo do laboratório e se escondendo em uma das antessalas ao ouvir os passos apressados saindo do laboratório. A duelista a chamava, mas ela estava com vergonha de responder, tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer repassava em sua mente, congelando no beijo. Ela queria morrer, simples assim.

Ao ouvir que ela se afastou para o outro lado, Killjoy, se apoiando nas paredes foi até a enfermaria, tratar a perna, diminuindo e se escondendo toda vez que ouvia a voz da Raze, procurando por ela.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chegada da noite foi uma dádiva para Killjoy, com sua perna recém-tratada pela Sage, ela conseguia andar com muito mais tranquilidade, embora ainda sentisse uma dor leve, mal poderia se comparar a Brim que estava na enfermaria ainda, deitado sobre uma maca, roncando pesado. Ela não voltou para o laboratório depois de tudo e passou o dia se escondendo e evitando a duelista brasileira, voltar para seu quarto e seu pijaminha iriam lhe fazer bem. Ter pegado alguns relatórios e ter se escondido para poder ler pois sabia que iriam procurá-la no quarto foi genial, se atualizava da condição do time e distraia a cabeça dos acontecimentos no laboratório. Num dos seus devaneios enquanto trocava relatórios, ela até teve tempo de pensar um pouco em como foi clichê toda a cena no laboratório. Seu rosto ardia quando se lembrava e seu coração acelerava, mas ela tinha que se manter como era, talvez evitar a Raze por mais um tempo fosse o que lhe faltava para limpar a mente.

Agora, finalmente trancada no quarto, sozinha, ela finalizava a leitura daquele último relatório para distrair a cabeça quando alguém bateu na porta com força. Ela não queria atender, mas uma voz do outro lado denunciava que se travava de um homem, que poderia ser bem irritante se ele estivesse inspirado. Contrariada ela se levantou e abriu, encarando o homem de braços mecânicos do outro lado.

“Oi nerd, posso pegar aqueles resfriadores que você comentou? Quero fazer uns testes”. Killjoy só acenou um sim com a cabeça, não estava com paciência para lidar com Breach naquele momento, ele que se virasse com aquilo, aprender a mexer e instalar, se ele desse sorte, talvez encontrasse alguém que entendesse para ajudá-lo, talvez a própria Raze. “Ah täck e, devo dizer, a esquentadinha tava procurando por ti”. Killjoy só acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta, sem esperar ele responder, apoiando a cabeça, que voltava a latejar, com cuidado na porta. Quando bateram na porta de novo, quase que imediatamente, Killjoy abriu sem pensar, imaginava que fosse o Breach, pronto para reclamar dela ter fechado a porta na cara dele e ela já ia mandar ele ir embora, mas se travava da própria Raze a encarando. A sentinela até tentou fechar a porta num reflexo, mas o pé da duelista impedia que tal coisa acontecesse.

“Tu pretendia fechar a porta na minha cara, Killjoy?”. A pergunta da Raze era retórica, qualquer um podia perceber. “E depois ia fingir que não estava aqui?”. Killjoy mal conseguia negar, ela sabia que era isso que ela ia fazer.

“ _Nein, nein_... Eu estava indo dormir já, estou bem cansada”. Falou enquanto tentava ao máximo recuar e fechar a porta, não queria ir para o confronto, embora estivesse claro que ia acontecer.

“Acho que temos que conversar, visse?”. A sentinela engoliu o nó na garganta e abriu o caminho para a duelista entrar.

"Qualé Breach, tu tá barreando meu bába, vaza!". Killjoy sequer tinha percebido o sueco de braços robóticos ali ainda. Elas assistiram ele se afastar para Raze entrar e Killjoy fechar a porta.

“Raze, eu não queria te assustar…". Killjoy manteve as costas viradas para a duelista, encarando a porta.

"Primeiro aqui, como tá tua perna, não era pouco sangue naquela hora e eu poderia ter lhe ajudado". Killjoy se recusou a se virar até enquanto respondia que estava tudo bem e que ela conseguia andar melhor. "Bom, agora vamos ao que aconteceu lá, mas acho que tu já querer falar primeiro, vá, ande, fale". Com a cabeça voltando a latejar, Killjoy tirou e recolocou o gorro de novo, apoiando a cabeça na porta novamente, torcendo para que aquele frio aliviasse um pouco a dor.

"Bom… Eu estava confusa, minha cabeça prestes a explodir, com dor e, sinceramente, eu nem pensei direito, eu só segui meu instinto". Ela falava de costas para a duelista, com medo de encará-la nos vibrantes olhos castanhos novamente. "Não vou mentir para você, Raze, algo me faz sentir que, talvez, isso fosse algo que eu queria fazer já tem um tempo e, desta vez, eu só não consegui segurar. Foi mal...”. Killjoy manteve-se de costas todo o momento, se preparando para uma óbvia rejeição.

O que Killjoy nunca iria perceber era um sorriso idiota no rosto da duelista. A sentinela mal sentiu ela se aproximando e lhe abraçando por trás, levando um susto forte, seu coração acelerando com a situação.

“Sabe, eu tenho culpa também. Fiquei de keké. Vô te falar que, talvez, eu devesse ter tomado a iniciativa também". Ela falou, mergulhando seu rosto no pescoço de Killjoy, os braços assentados na barriga da sentinela, a puxando ainda para mais perto. "Joy, era algo que eu queria fazer também, tem um tempo já, e tu teve a coragem de começar. Sou tão covarde que nem consegui corresponder teu beijo, tava em choque, mergulhada em êxtase. E aí tu vazou antes de eu conseguir me explicar”. A brasileira virou a alemã e a encarou nos olhos, antes de fechar o curto espaço entre as duas, tomando a iniciativa dessa vez.

Raze aprofundou o beijo, deixando que ele retirasse toda a insegurança da sentinela, com seus braços a envolvendo com cuidado e firmeza. Killjoy, por sua vez, deixava-se ser guiada, se jogando no abraço e beijo da duelista, como se fosse o último que pudesse dar nela, sua mão carinhosamente colocada no rosto da outra, a outra descansando sobre o ombro. Eventualmente, elas se separaram, Raze descansando sua testa na testa da Killjoy, a esperando abrir os olhos.

“Não sei por que esperei tanto tempo pra isso, isso foi um CABUM e tanto”. Raze riu sozinha com Killjoy em seus braços, a segunda vermelha como o borsch, sopa de beterraba, que o Sova costumava fazer.

“Raze, bom, pode ficar essa noite, se quiser. Acho que temos mais coisa pra conversar”. Killjoy falou, se deixando mergulhada no abraço de Raze.

"Aí tu brocou, Joy.". Raze a apertou com ainda mais força. "Tranque a porta pra ninguém vir encher o saco da gente, visse?". Ainda mais vermelha, em tempo de ter um derrame, Killjoy trancou a porta com Raze ainda a segurando e puxando, levemente, para o outro lado.

Ainda conseguiu apagar a luz, ficando só com o abajur, antes de se deixar ser levada por sua amante para a cama, onde poderiam ficar aproveitando a companhia uma da outra por um tempo a mais, sem serem incomodadas.

==============NSFW==============

Raze tomou uma atitude dominante assim que colocou Killjoy na cama, se posicionando sobre a outra mulher com cuidado, ainda preocupada com o ferimento na perna. A duelista continuava aprofundando os beijos, entreabrindo a boca e pedindo passagem para a língua para poder engajar numa dança sem fim com a de Killjoy. Suas mãos não paravam quietas em momento algum, explorando e acariciando uma à outra com calma, as unhas feitas deixavam rastros de arrepio ao passar em áreas mais sensíveis, como os flancos.

Raze sorriu ao leve gemido que surgiu da garganta da outra mulher, descendo um pouco, dando atenção para o pescoço enquanto a mão subia mais, por dentro da camiseta da sentinela. Um breve peso acertou a consciência da duelista enquanto ela continuava dando atenção ao pescoço e abdome da outra.

“Joy, tá tudo bem com isso? Cê tá tranquila?”. Raze falou no ouvido, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo, para permitir que ela respondesse.

“ _Ja, ja_... Izzie, continue”. Raze se surpreendeu com o uso do seu apelido de verdade, não seu codinome. Era raro as pessoas se chamarem pelo nome até na base, por diversos motivos.

“Você quem manda, Bea”. Raze deixou o apelido de Killjoy deslizar por sua língua. “Caso qualquer coisa, só mandar parar”. Sem nenhum impedimento, Izzie voltou a tarefa imediata, que seria agradar sua gênia e fazer ela se sentir bem depois daquele dia difícil que ela tinha lidado.

A mão da duelista, antes com um limite imaginário, subiu de forma decidida até alcançar o seio direito, massageando com calma enquanto dava leves mordidas no pescoço da mulher, seus leves gemidos servindo como combustível para Raze e, num rápido movimento, ela ergueu Killjoy o suficiente para tirar a camiseta de pijama, sabendo que a outra estava sem sutiã facilitava ainda mais seu trabalho, o gorro teimosamente ficava na cabeça da sentinela, mesmo depois de tirar a camiseta.

Killjoy não perdeu o ritmo, ajudando Raze a se livrar da própria camiseta e o boné saindo junto, sendo a jogados na pilha ao lado da cama. Olhando e, com cuidado, Raze tirou os óculos e o gorro da outra, colocando sobre a cabeceira da cama e aí voltou sua atenção para a outra que forçava um pouco a vista e, com uma risada, ela voltou a fechar o espaço entre elas puxando-a ainda mais perto.

Raze foi descendo o beijo com calma, passando pelo pescoço, indo até o seio esquerdo, o direito ainda recebia atenção da mão da duelista, com uma massagem contínua, com pausas para apertar o mamilo, o que arrancava gemidos intensos da garganta de Killjoy, e sua chegada no seio esquerdo foi o que mais deu combustível para Raze, uma vez que ouvir Killjoy falar coisas desconexas em alemão era tão bom, se não melhor, quanto as músicas que ouvia no fone.

Raze ia dando atenção aos seios como uma forma de distrair a sentinela, abaixando a calça e a calcinha, até conseguir retirar as únicas peças de roupa que faltavam para ter Killjoy como ela queria. Raze foi a orelha de Killjoy novamente, onde deu mais alguns beijos e uma pequena mordida, colocando uma pequena marca ali.

“Raze, _pass auf dich auf... Aber mach weiter_ ”. Killjoy falava e, mesmo sem entender nada, Raze mantinha o ritmo, a preparando para o que iria vir.

“Joy, tenta conter só pra gente não acordar as pessoas não, visse?”. Raze deu mais um beijo antes de se abaixar até a altura que almejava. Killjoy estava claramente confusa com o que é brasileira estava fazendo e, antes que pudesse perguntar, sentiu a língua da duelista percorrendo-a. Killjoy arquejou, surpresa pela situação enquanto sentia uma leve pressão surgindo da base de seu abdômen.

Raze saboreava o doce sabor da sentinela com vontade, sua língua explorando a área interna, pressionando o clitóris, massageando em círculos com o polegar, instigando o orgasmo que se construía no interior da sentinela. A duelista fazia aquilo com maestria, saboreava com movimentos simples, pressionava, chupava, aliviava a pressão, via o peito da sentinela subir e descer cada vez mais rápido, ofegando e tentando conter os gemidos, o que só fazia a duelista saborear com ainda mais vontade.

Killjoy esticou as mãos, apertando e torcendo os lençóis, mal conseguindo manter a concentração em não gemer, o que parecia só instigar ainda mais sua amante. ‘ _Será que ela tinha pedido aquilo só pra me provocar ainda mais?’_ Ela realmente não teria como saber, ainda mais quando não conseguiu mais se segurar. Beatrice arqueou as costas e sentiu todos os músculos se contraírem, puxando os lençóis ainda com mais força, com a cabeça jogada para trás ela suspirou antes de cair para trás.

Raze estava esperando por aquilo, deuses ela até torceu por aquilo. Sentir a sua amada desfalecer nas suas mãos foi perfeito. Raze ficou na mesma posição ainda por um tempo, ajudando Killjoy a sair do seu orgasmo com calma, sorrindo. Ela subiu de volta para sua posição sobre a outra mulher, acariciando seu rosto, esperando por ela.

“Izzie, _sehr... gut... sehr gut_ ”. Raze novamente sorriu.

“Bea, eu não falo alemão ainda não, querida”. Killjoy ainda se recuperava do orgasmo quando Raze falou isso. A sentinela abriu os olhos, ainda com a visão desfocada, procurou o olhar da duelista.

“ _Wohl_... Tu brocou. É assim que fala?”. Killjoy falou, em voz baixa.

“Ea, isso mesmo, mas ainda não acabei”. Ela, novamente se posicionou sobre a outra mulher que, claramente, estava surpresa.

“Espere, assim não terei energia pra compensar pra você depo- “.

“Nem se aperreie por isso, quem teve um dia pesado foi você. Eu tô muito satisfeita já”. O sorriso de Raze era sincero. Ela voltou a atenção novamente para o seio e voltou a descer a mão lentamente até o clitóris, recomeçando a massagear em círculos.

Raze não deixa seu lugar entre as pernas de Killjoy, massageando o clitóris com o polegar numa velocidade constante, o dedo do meio provocando na entrada da sentinela. A mão esquerda apoiava o peso e a boca explorava o pescoço da sentinela, que, por sua vez cravava as unhas nas costas da duelista, arranhando com certa força.

“O que você quer, Killjoy?”. Raze viu a oportunidade de provocar ainda mais, sabia que Killjoy era forte, mas todo mundo tem uma fraqueza ou abaixa a guarda uma hora, Raze só estava em êxtase em descobrir que ela era a fraqueza da inventora durona que foi uma das fundadoras do protocolo Valorant.

“ _Meine güte_ , Raze...”. Entre respirações ofegantes, Killjoy ainda teve força para provocar a duelista. “Não imaginei que tivesse algo assim em você”.

“Ah, veja só, ainda tens força é? Vou repetir a pergunta... O que você quer, Killjoy?”. Raze aumentou o ritmo no estímulo no clitóris e a provocação na entrada.

“ _Ungerecht_ ”. Killjoy arqueja, tentando se concentrar. “ _Mach es jetzt_ ”. Péssima escolha, Raze aumentou a velocidade e cochichou algo no ouvido de Killjoy ainda a provocando, fazia questão de deixar o máximo ar sair de sua boca, fazendo uma trilha que fazia Killjoy se arrepiar. “ _Götter_ , faça Izzie, faça.... Por favor”. Finalmente satisfeita, Raze enterrou seu dedo médio, a palma da mão num estímulo direto para o clitóris, começando um leve vai e vem, antes de começar a acelerar.

Raze movimentava com calma e, ao sentir segurança no movimento, vendo Killjoy ofegar, aumentava a velocidade. A sentinela não deixou barato toda aquela provocação fincando, com força, as unhas na escápula da outra, enquanto ofegava e tentava se conter. As desvantagens de ter alguns quartos próximos, numa ala para isso.

No momento que sentiu a confiança, Raze acrescentou o dedo anelar, com cuidado para não machucar, mas sem diminuir a velocidade. O grito que Killjoy iria dar foi abafado pelo beijo que a duelista estava esperando o momento certo e, já reconhecendo os sinais que a sentinela dava que o orgasmo estava chegando, ela sentiu as unhas se firmarem com mais força e o corpo tensionar. Raze manteve a posição, ainda usando de seu beijo para abafar os gemidos da sentinela.

Quando sentiu que Killjoy tinha conseguido sair do orgasmo com sucesso, Raze retirou calmamente e deitou-se ao lado. A envolvendo em seus braços com cuidado.

“Izzie, _freundin_ , quero ver como vou andar amanhã”. Raze riu da situação, sabia que se tratava de uma brincadeira.

“Amanhã é amanhã, a gente se preocupa com isso depois... E, Bea, tu brocou”. Raze abraçou dando um leve beijo na têmpora da sentinela, menor que ela e deixou o sono embalar as duas.

==============NSFW==============

Raze acorda com o bater insistente na porta, ela joga o cobertor sobre Killjoy enquanto coloca uma camiseta qualquer para ver quem estava por trás da porta, o olhar no relógio indicava que era mais cedo do que qualquer horário que ela gostaria de acordar. Tinha esquecido onde estava também, iria atender como se fosse dona do local, assumindo que estivesse no próprio quarto por causa do sono e que a sentinela foi até lá.

“Ea, pois não”. Raze deu de cara com a Reyna, sempre calma e intocável, que muito não poderia negar ter medo ali dentro. Reyna observa a duelista sem boné e camiseta do avesso saindo do quarto da sentinela.

“Ah, _ya entendo_... Só vim avisar que Brim gostaria de conversar com a Killjoy quando ela acordasse. Breach conseguiu explodir os resfriadores do braço dele... E que talvez queira colocar a camiseta do lado certo, _cariño_ ”. Reyna saiu para a esquerda, se despedindo de leve da outra.

Raze torna a entrar, trancar a porta, amaldiçoando, levemente, o fato de ter errado a camiseta. Bom, agora Reyna sabia. Resolveu ignorar no momento e ir deitar-se junto da outra mulher, olhando, um pouco arrependida da marca que deixou no ombro da sentinela, antes de abraçá-la mais uma vez. Num leve ímpeto de cuidado, a duelista olhou, sob a coberta, a perna que estivera ferida, sem deixar de admirar o corpo desnudo de sua amante. Com um sorriso no rosto e aninhando Killjoy ao peito, a duelista conseguiu voltar a dormir pesadamente.

**Author's Note:**

> É, esse foi meu primeiro Smut, foi um desafio de um amigo, um gênero particularmente difícil, mas eu arrisquei.  
> Qualquer crítica é bem vinda.  
> Devo postar uma versão em inglês ainda essa semana.


End file.
